


Untitled 1A

by Soulbarebones



Series: Heteroflexible [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulbarebones/pseuds/Soulbarebones
Summary: Jude is having trouble coming to terms with his attraction for his best friend
Series: Heteroflexible [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802509





	Untitled 1A

The curtains were thick enough that the sun light streaming from the other side only highlighted their blueness. Jude, warm and cozy, had little reason to rouse himself, so he drifted, in and out of sleep until the dozing bear next to him snored loudly, rolled, and tossed an arm over him. It was then that everything from the night before came crashing back over him. The spanking. The cuddling. Kissing Cal. That last one is swept up in a dreamy haze. He knows it happened. And the fact that he hadn't recoiled or run away, the fact that it felt good, and right is confusing.

Is this what happens? You let a woman peg you and you like it and then men don't seem so off limits anymore? Was his Dad right all along? Does being into weird and kinky shit turn you gay?

Jude replayed the moments as he lay there. The way Cal's fingers dug into his cheeks and held him so firmly before traveling down to his chin...it didn't take much for things to turn into a full-on fantasy.

Cal's fingers at his throat, curled on either side of his windpipe. That smug smile. Demanding a kiss. Leaning back just out of reach, making Jude strain for it.

Faggot, his brain supplies but it isn't a deterrent. It only makes him flush and his morning wood twitches harder.

Fantasy-Cal laughs at him, his chuckle rich and deep, then grabs his wrists and pins them down on either side of his head. Throws a leg over Jude's hips and slides on top of him. Keeps playing him with those teasing, barely there kisses and grinding against Jude.

A bead of pre-cum wells up and spreads through the fabric of Jude's boxers as he lays there, warms and aching, and after awhile, Jude realizes he's shifting his hips, Cal's hard on pressed into the crack of his ass.

"Fuck," he swears and it's suddenly too much. He spills from the bed and pushes up to his feet, padding quickly into the hall and shoving his black curls back from his face. Marie's room is empty, the bed neatly made, so he speeds down the stairs and into the kitchen where Marie is sitting at the table and Erica is just putting a cup of coffee in front of her.

Erica smirks at Jude and leans against the counter with her own cup. He's suddenly afraid she can read his thoughts, as ridiculous as it is, and he's never felt more vulnerable than he does right now, with a raging boner nearly popping from his boxers, and his mind on the dude who's become his best friend. Before anyone can even say anything to him, he goes to his knees beside Marie and pushes his face against her lap. He inhales deeply and thinks of her womanness. He needs to know he's still attracted to women and in seconds, he knows he is, and he can sigh with relief.


End file.
